1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method, and, more particularly, to a method of driving a display panel capable of discharging a voltage charged in the display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting the intensity of the electric field, the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is, in turn, adjusted so that a desired image can be displayed.
The first substrate includes a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to the pixel electrode. The TFT transmits a grayscale data voltage to the pixel electrode in response to a gate signal when the LCD apparatus is turned on.
When the LCD apparatus is turned off, it is desirable that an image displayed on the LCD panel quickly disappears. However, when the LCD apparatus is turned off, the gray data voltage of the pixel electrode is slowly discharged to a ground voltage. Thus, even though the LCD apparatus is turned off, the image on the LCD panel does not disappear quickly.